Ownership
by Aglio - Saggezza
Summary: Because Sawada Tsunayoshi was Hibari's, and the Cloud Guardian would bite anyone who even thought of touching his herbivore to death. Even if it was Hibari's own future self. Shounen-ai, mild language, TYL!18x27, 1827, All27, implied TYL!18xTYL!27


**My first fic, and it's 1827 ! :D I decided to start off with a small one-shot, just a little bit longer than a drabble. Ever since I saw how _extremely_ HAWT Hibari-san turned out to be in the future arc (I don't care what everyone else says, I love his new haircut!), I've had this weird, mildly shouta fantasy of him kissing the living daylights out of 14 y/o Tsuna...so here it is.**

**Pairing: Hibari x Tsuna (well, technically the pairing is 1827 _and_ TYL!18x27...Is this considered pedophilia?). Oh, and ome All x Tsuna too, of course.**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, mild cussing (naughty, _naughty_ Gokudera-kun), R-rated fantasies on Hibari's part, boys kissing, mild groping **

**Disclaimer: Saggezza does not own KHR in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p>Hibari hid a fond smile behind a pale, calloused hand as he looked out at the scene before him.<p>

It had been two days since the fight with Gamma, one of the bigshots of the Black Spell, and all of the young Vongolas had made a full recovery from the harsh experience. They were all presently gathered in the base's training grounds, waiting with apprehension on their young faces as the sadists Reborn, Lal Mirch and even the now nineteen-year-old Fuuta planned out the kids' training.

Of course, the Decimo generation had to get their usual round of bickering done before hearing the adults out. As annoying as they all were (especially a certain octopus head, turf-top and stupid cow), Hibari had come, over the years – though he'd never, _ever _admit it – to think of them as his Famiglia. Thus, the chaos around him elicited more fondness than annoyance, despite the indifferent/exasperated look he was displaying.

Gokudera Hayato was somehow simultaneously arguing on two different subjects with both Miura Haru and Sasagawa Ryohei, while Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Kyoko tried – unsuccessfully – to calm them down with cheerful smiles and kind comments that somehow only riled them up more. Bovino Lambo and I-Pin were chasing each other around, yelling about 'tail-heads' and 'broccoli monsters' while Dokuro Chrome kept a single, watchful violet eye on them and clutched her trident to her chest in her usual meek, closed-off posture. Poison Scorpion Bianchi stood a few feet away, gazing adoringly at the Akambou, who was busy giving Sawada Tsunayoshi a beat-down for God knew what new reason.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna.

Of course, as one of the few who knew of the plan, Hibari was aware of the fact that the Decimo was not, in fact, dead – merely sleeping and locked away securely inside that round machine of Irie Shouichi's. But the Cloud Guardian had been there at Tsuna's funeral, had seen the Sky lay there among half-wilted lilies, pale and cold as a wax statue, unmoving…And that sight had certainly taken its toll on his allegedly ice-cold heart.

It had been months. Months since he'd last seen Tsunayoshi smile, pout, frown, scowl, glare, grin, grimace…since he'd last smelled his odd vanilla-and-curry-powder scent…since he'd last heard him talk, laugh, rage, cry, whimper, moan, _scream_ with pleasure, pant for breath as Hibari's length pushed into the smaller, pliant body again and again–

Cursing in his mind when he felt the slight tightening of his pants, Hibari suddenly had a brilliant idea.

The ten-year-younger Hibari already harbored…_those kinds_ of feelings for Tsunayoshi, since the Ring Battles – Hibari knew it, since it had once been him. And he, the TYL-Hibari, had not seen, smelled, heard, or, more importantly, touched and tasted his lover for months.

It was a win-win situation. He would get his dose of Vongola Decimo and, with any luck, Tsunayoshi would become more receptive to his younger self's affections.

Decision made, Hibari marched determinedly towards a miffed Tsunayoshi, who was now glaring with a childish pout at the floor he was sitting on, sulkily nursing a fresh bump at the back of his head, courtesy of his sadistic tutor. Grabbing the youth's thin wrist, Hibari hauled Tsunayoshi up to his feet with enough force for the shorter boy to smash into his chest.

Looking up at TYL!Hibari with more than a little apprehension (the scrawny brunet was already terrified of the younger version of his unpredictable, aloof Cloud Guardian, and the older version seemed to have only gotten stronger, which certainly didn't help Tsuna's nerves when it came to interacting with the man), Tsunayoshi offered his trademark _wobbly-shy-blushing-doe-eyed-smile™_ and gratefully exclaimed, "Thank you, Hibari-sammmmph!"

…and was cut off when the Cloud's lips suddenly crashed onto his as one large hand snaked around his waist and the other tangled into fluffy auburn spikes of hair, effectively preventing him from escaping. Squeaking in surprise, Tsunayoshi struggled to get away from his older Cloud Guardian, but gradually relaxed as he couldn't help but be swept away by the hot kiss, his whimpers of protest turning into soft, breathy moans. Hibari ravaged the brunet's mouth eagerly, mapping out the familiar, if smaller cavern with an experienced tongue, occasionally breaking off to let the nearly suffocating teen breathe, and to nibble on those already kiss-swollen, petal-soft, plump pink lips. The kiss was long, needy, and hungry; Hibari's hands started exploring the little Boss's body as the ex-prefect pushed the Decimo up against a wall, going up his shirt to ghost over a quivering stomach or brush against hardening, pink nipples. The heated, and rather one-sided – Tsunayoshi was just too pure and inexperienced to do anything but just let it happen – make-out session went on for a few more minutes before Hibari finally disengaged his mouth from his future Boss's, licking up the glistening string of saliva that still connected them before regarding the flushed, panting, hazy-eyed, _adorable_ little herbivore with a smug, satisfied look.

"I don't care if you aren't yet in the past," Hibari spoke calmly, as if he hadn't been kissing the living daylights out of the young Decimo just seconds ago, "as of today, and just like you will be and are in this time, you are _mine_, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And to further prove his point, he pulled down the collar of Tsuna's light yellow shirt and _bit_ him, hard, just at the juncture of his thin neck and slight shoulders, leaving a large, angry red mark that would probably mar the pale skin for days to come. Tsuna cried out in pain, but was still too dazed by the previous lip-lock to put up a proper struggle.

Satisfied that he had sufficiently laid his claim, Hibari stepped back from the flabbergasted brunet and watched as the teen's shaky legs gave out on him before he flopped down to the floor gracelessly.

A stunned silence had swept over the room as everyone watched future-Hibari ravage Tsuna's mouth, then leave the mother of all hickeys on the Decimo's pale, delicate neck...before said silence was broken by a furious roar from the ever-loyal-to-the-point-of-obsession, self-proclaimed right-hand man, Gokudera:

"Why you…you…you FUCKING BASTARD!"

And then all hell broke loose.

"It's not nice to force yourself on someone, Hibari," Yamamoto spoke with a very forced, twitchy smile as his hand inched towards the Shigure Kintoki that was strapped to his back. The baseball nut was a friendly person, and really quite liked Hibari despite his - to say the least - _prickly_ personality, but touching Tsuna, the sweet boy Yamamoto had had a crush on ever since the short brunet had saved his life about a year ago, in _that_ way, right in front of the young swordsman, was just asking for a fight.

Ryohei, ever the over-protective older brother, angrily bellowed, "OI, HIBARI! HOW DARE YOU FORCE A KISS ON SAWADA! THAT'S NOT COOL TO THE EXTREME!"

The girls' reactions were very different: Bianchi simply sighed dreamily as she gazed at the madly blushing Tsuna and smirking Hibari, "Ah…young love."

"How dare you steal Tsuna-san's first kiss! He was saving it for Haru, desu!" The spunky brunette shrieked, puffing out her cheeks in indignation. _She_ was Tsuna-san's future wife, not Hibari-san! He wasn't even a woman in the first place, and he was to tall, he could never be a good wife to Tsuna-san!

(It never did occur to Haru that, if Hibari and Tsuna got together, Hibari certainly wouldn't be the one to play the _wife_.)

"I agree with Yamamoto-kun, you shouldn't just kiss Tsuna-kun without permission like that!" Kyoko had been slowly realizing that her feelings for the clumsy Decimo-in-training had recently grown to something beyond friendship, and even the sweet girl wasn't exactly happy with what had just happened right before her eyes.

And I-Pin, who had had a huge crush on Hibari for a while, ran out of the room, wailing and bawling in Chinese, while Lambo followed after her, mercilessly taunting her for "crying like a girl".

Reborn just watched the proceedings with an amused smirk. Tsuna was a true sky indeed, attracting those around him like some kind of magnetic force-field. Even Chrome seemed to be slightly irked at Hibari for taking advantage of her unsuspecting Boss like that, and he had no doubt that Mukuro would've been equally annoyed had he been present to witness the little scene. This was good: love, even unrequited, made for strong bonds in the Family and unwavering loyalty to its boss. This would certainly make Reborn's job as a tutor easier.

Meanwhile, Hibari, satisfied with a job well done (getting his dose of Tsunayoshi and causing mayhem amongst the herbivores), cast a heated glance at Tsuna, who squeaked and blushed deeper in response. "I'll have lots of fun training you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he purred before striding out of the room with all the grace of the dark, powerful carnivore he was.

He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath when his exit was accompanied by multiple screams of rage, Gokudera's being the loudest: "LIKE HELL YOU WILL, YOU BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM JUUDAIME, YOU FUCKING PERVERTED FREAK!"

Taking one last look at the little Decimo's face and seeing his dazed, flushed expression, Hibari silently congratulated himself for a job well done.

The herbivore was practically the prefect's younger self's for the picking.

* * *

><p>As Tsuna watched Hibari go, he tried very hard to make sense of the millions of thoughts swirling around in his mind like a swarm of angry hornets.<p>

That had been his first kiss.

Hibari had become really handsome in the future. That new hairstyle really suited him.

The Cloud Guardian's mouth had tasted like green tea.

The bite on his neck was throbbing in a not entirely painful way.

And the most important one:

'Oh my God, how am I ever going to face the younger Hibari-san after this?'

* * *

><p>Hibari wasn't really sure what was going on.<p>

He'd been napping on the roof of his beloved Nami-Chuu, having very pleasant dreams about a certain auburn-haired herbivore, very short, skimpy white leather boy-shorts, and bunny ears, when all of a sudden, he found himself standing in some kind of underground base, battling a swordsman with strange eyebrows, using his Cloud flames to open a box and somehow release and expanding, purple hedgehog, and getting stabbed through his hand by said animal's spikes…

And somehow, hours later, he found himself hiding out in a large, empty warehouse, not far from the aforementioned base, which had been completely destroyed. Sitting around him were Sawada Tsunayoshi's famiglia and two new additions, blond and red-headed, respectively named Spanner and Irie Shouichi – he didn't know the former, but the latter was a full-blooded citizen of Namimori, and was apparently also some herbivore named Byakuran's ex-subordinate.

Yes, Hibari was very confused.

Who was Byakuran? What were those strange boxes? Why was the Decimo family hiding like cowards, even the clearly carnivorous Akambou? _What the hell was going on?_

However, Hibari's confusion was mostly overruled by anger at the moment.

Why? Because of the bright red, painful-looking bite mark that was showing clear as day on the fair skin of Sawada Tsunayoshi's collarbone.

"Herbivore," he growled suddenly, attracting the exhausted group's attention.

"Y-yes, Hibari-san?" said herbivore responded instantly, turning slightly frightened eyes to the fearsome prefect…before immediately looking down at the ground, blushing heavily. Huh. That was new.

"What's that on your neck?" he asked in a dangerously low voice, hands twitching with the effort to restrain himself from tonfa'ing the culprit's sorry ass into the afterlife, whoever said culprit turned out to be.

To his surprise, the herbivore's left hand immediately flew to his neck, covering the mark while blushing a shade of red that surely wasn't healthy for humans, and he gave a quiet squeak, not replying to his question/demand.

Gokudera Hayato did it for him. "You're the one who did this, you bastard!" he hissed like an angry cat.

Hibari blinked slowly. He had no memory of ever doing such a thing to Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto Takeshi explained further, a huge grin on his face, though it looked very much forced. "Your ten-year-older self did this a few days back. It still hasn't disappeared yet, ahaha!" The baseball nut didn't seem to find that fact all that funny, though, if the muredrous glint in his hazel eyes was any indication.

Hibari saw red.

Grabbing the brunet herbivore, he pulled him onto his lap and proceeded to bite down exactly onto the previous teeth-print, hard enough to draw blood. Tsunayoshi let out a yelp of pain and squirmed a bit, but did not resist as his Hyper Intuition told him that Hibari did not mean any harm to him at the moment.

Once he deemed the bite deep enough, Hibari pulled back, giving the wound a small, apologetic lick, and, much like his older self had a few days ago, his lips stretched into a smug smirk as he gazed appreciatively at the half-indignant, half-aroused look on the herbivore's adorable face.

No one touched Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was_ Hibari's_ herbivore. Not even his own older self.

And if Hibari noticed the sudden flood of killing intent in the room as Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Haru and Kyoko's eyes settled onto the pair with frightening intensity, well, he didn't let it on.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. Haha. This ending is FAIL. <strong>

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. Don't feel obligated to leave a review, but I would appreciate it if you did, preferably with some constructive criticism or positive comment. Flames hurt my feelings.**


End file.
